Le Royaume Blanc
by barjy02
Summary: Dean est seul depuis 4 mois...Abandonné par Sam arpès une ultime dispute,sans nouvelles de Benny...Appelant en vain,Castiel...Inias se présente à lui avec une lettre de l'ange, enfermé dans "Le Royaume Blanc"...L'enfer au Paradis...


« Le Royaume Blanc »

Dean n'avait plus de nouvelles de Castiel depuis plusieurs jours, en temps normal, il ne s'en serait pas inquiéter

C'était le propre de Castiel de disparaitre sans rien dire et de resurgir quand on ne l'attendait plus…Ou quand on attendait que lui…

Mais depuis son étrange et inexpliqué retour du purgatoire, quelque chose n'allait plus avec l'ange…

Dean le savait, le sentait…Sam aussi…Mais plus que tout, Castiel le ressentait et cela le minait, le rongeait…Le détruisait petit à petit…

Dean jeta un regard vide sur le lit jumeau du Motel…Plus de Sam à ses côtés…Plus de Castiel pour le veiller et plus de nouvelles de Benny qui devait probablement lutter contre la bête en lui que Dean avait réveiller en écartant son frère et laissant Martin seul face à sa folie….

Dean n'oublia jamais les derniers mots de Sam après leur dernière dispute….La plus violente de toutes parce qu'elle était née d'une bassesse dont Dean ne serait jamais cru capable jusqu'à ce jour…

La méchanceté gratuite et calculée…Blessé pour le plaisir de blesser et sans aucun remord…Jusqu'à aujourd'hui….

4 mois que Sam l'avait quitté dans un dernier face à face….

4 mois que Castiel avait disparu…

Plus de 4 mois sans un mot de Benny…

Ceux de Sam avaient été comme des coups de lames de vérité dans la chair de ses mensonges….

« Un jour, Dean, tu n'auras plus personne à tes côtés et ce jour-là, ne compte pas sur moi pour venir te relever…J'en ai eu ma part de souffrance et d'horreur…Ma cage était ton purgatoire et je n'avais pas à mes côtés ni un Benny ni de Castiel pour affronter mes démons….Je ne t'ai jamais rien reproché…Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à te reprocher…Ton bonheur m'aurait suffi après tous les sacrifices que tu avais fait pour nous…Mais aujourd'hui, tu me fais payer au centuple ce même bonheur…Tu n'es qu'un égoiste…Tout ne doit tourner qu'autour de toi…Je n'en peux plus, Dean…

Amélia…C'est impardonnable, Dean….Parce qu'il y a rien à pardonner à ton geste prémédité…

Tu as perdu, Cass…Aujourd'hui, tu me perds moi et demain, tu perdras Benny et cela sera à chaque fois de ta faute…

Cass parce que quand il t'a tendu une main, tu l'as repoussé dans sa folie sans jamais essayé de l'en sortir….Moi, parce que tu me hais parce que je suis ce que tu aurais voulu être et que tu es inapte à devenir…Benny parce que si j'avais été aux côtés de Martin, il serait encore vivant et Benny n'aurait pas le gout du sang sur ses lèvres…

Tu détruis tout parce que tu crois que la terre tourne qu'autour de toi et que tous autant que nous sommes, nous sommes là pour t'obéir sans nous poser de question….

J'en peux plus Dean…Je t'aime mais je n'en peux plus… »

Il avait quitté la pièce et Dean n'eut même pas envie de le rattraper…

Il ne ressentit rien…Et cela lui fit peur pour la première fois de sa vie…Le purgatoire avait recraché ce pour quoi il était fait…Purifiés de tout, les êtres qui le parcouraient…De tout, même de leur humanité…

Ce qui le liait dès lors à Benny, ce n'était que ça et encore en y réfléchissant bien, Benny se montrait plus humain que lui alors que dans le purgatoire, il s'était montré le plus sombre…

Le sombre purifié, la lumière troublée et l'humain, oublié…

Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir pendant ses 4 mois…Le temps de se poser…

Il avait coupé les contacts avec Garth et Kevin…

Tenté de retrouver Sam, en vain…

Appelé Castiel mais il ne répondait plus à ses appels…

Il allait entamer sa 2eme bouteille de whisky quand un froissement d'aile le fit sursauté, il se releva tout sourire mais en lieu et place de Castiel, se dressa Inias…

Dean pâlit…Le visage de l'ange était fermé et son regard vide…

Dean sentit sa poitrine se serrer…

« Il est mort ? » laissa tomber Dean

« Non…Il est vivant mais peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il soit mort… »

Inias baissa la tête

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Il posa sa bouteille sur le lit et toisa l'ange qui ne broncha pas…

« Il m'a demandé de rentrer en contact avec toi, il y a déjà de cela 2 mois… »

« Et c'est maintenant que tu te pointes…. » s'énerva Dean

« Je t'ai observé, humain…Toi, la cause de notre chute… »

Dean recula en riant

« C'est la meilleure celle-là »

« Elle avait raison…Le jour où Castiel a posé la main sur toi…Tout a basculé… »

Il s'avança vers Dean

« Je cherche encore la raison qui a poussé cet être de loyauté et de courage à perdre ainsi sa grâce à vos côtés…Vous ne le méritiez pas… »

« De quoi, je me mêle… » laissa tomber Dean, las…

« Il a fait son choix… »

« Il faut croire que l'erreur peut être divine aussi et le pardon peu humain… »

Dean perdit son air hautain..Inias le perçait à jour comme si il avait devant lui un livre ouvert…

« Parle…S'il te plait »

« Te rappelles-tu l'époque où tu as rencontré Jimmy, le vaisseau de Castiel ? »

« Oui… »

Il fronça les sourcils

« Castiel avait été ramené au Paradis…Te souviens-tu de son retour ? »

«Oui… »

« Il existe au Paradis une entité que l'on appelle « Le Royaume Blanc »…Il n'a rien de blanc, le noir le qualifierait mieux…Les anges qui perdent leur route, y sont ramenés de force… »

Inia leva les yeux au ciel…

« Un ange se doit d'obéir…Son devoir premier est l'allégeance à Dieu et à ses frères de lumière… »

«T'es occupé de me dire que Cass est là-bas ? »

« Ils l'ont sorti du purgatoire au prix de nombreuses vies…Ils voulaient en faire leur soldat fidèle à la cause mais sa loyauté, il te l'avait déjà donnée Dean…Naomi n'a pas apprécier que l'ange se rebelle même sous son influence… »

« Naomi ? »

« Elle dirige « Le Royaume Blanc »…Les soldats de l'ombre…C'est la seule partie de notre Eden qui soit encore existant et debout….Elle s'est mise en tête de rendre au Paradis ses anges d'antan…Retrouver l'époque où ceux-ci se comportaient comme tels et non comme les humains qu'ils rêvaient d'être… »

«Cass…Dis- moi ce qui est arrivé à Cass… »

« Il n'y a plus de Cass, Dean ….Il ne restera bientôt plus que Castiel, le soldat… »

«Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire, Inias ?… »

« Il ne pourra pas résister, Dean…Quand bien même, il le voudrait…Naomi est trop puissante…Il aura beau essayer, il finira par céder »

« Ils sont occupés de le torturer…. » murmura Dean en se laissant tomber sur son lit…

« Je le sentais au fond de moi…Mes cauchemars, mes douleurs…Je suis là et lui… »

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux….

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Inias ?…Pourquoi ne tentes-tu pas de le sauver ? »

Il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans la voix de Dean…Juste une question, de la lassitude aussi…

« Je n'en ai pas le pouvoir… »

« Pourquoi es-tu venu finalement ? »

« J'ai fait une promesse à Castiel…Je me devais de la tenir…Mais les paroles qu'il avait écrites pour toi, tu ne les méritais pas… »

« Pourquoi maintenant oui ?.. »

« Maintenant, il est déjà trop tard…Il ne souviendra bientôt plus de toi, ni de Sam, ni même du purgatoire et de toutes ses conséquences…Castiel est un séraphin…Un soldat de haute renommée…Pendant des siècles, il s'en est montré digne… »

« Il n'a jamais cessé de l'être…Digne…Et sache aussi qu'il n'a jamais cessé de douter…Il me l'a dit… »

« Je sais…Mais à présent, tout cela s'est du passé…Je vais retrouver ma place à ses côtés et je lui serais loyal car ma loyauté tout à lui est donnée, je n'aurais jamais sa faiblesse…Je vous ai observé… »

Il parlait avec un ton plus grinçant

« Je t'ai regardé, Dean…J'ai ressenti la peine de ton frère, la détresse de ton ami revenu du purgatoire…Celui que nous avions appelé pour te guider vers la sortie…Pour te ramener toi le chasseur parmi les chasseurs… »

Le visage de Dean se figea…

« Nous étions les « ils » dont ils te parlaient si souvent…On savait que tu rechercherais l'ange, on savait que vous reviendriez mais on avait sous-estimé la culpabilité qui rongeait la lumière et la haine froide qui rongeait l'humain…Il nous a fallu agir… »

« Espèce de fils de pute… »

Dean se rua furieux sur Inias qui d'un geste le repoussa sur le lit…

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? Pour venir me cracher ta trahison à la figure…Tu n'as jamais cherché à sauver Cass… »

« Je l'ai sauvé… »

« A l'offrant en pâture à ses bourreaux ? »

« Il oubliera la douleur….Quand il sera à nouveau celui qu'il fut…Mon devoir sera alors accompli…Je te l'aie dit ma loyauté est envers lui, pas envers vous, humain »

« C'est mon ami, bordel…Mon ami… » cria Dean

« C'était ton ami…. »

Il sortit une lettre de sa poche…

« Je lui devais bien ça même si cela ne me plait guère… »

Dean refusa la lettre, il essuya ses yeux…

« C'est un peu tard pour pleurer sur les ailes de l'ange… »

« Va te faire foutre, Inias…Toi et tous les tiens….Cass n'a jamais été l'un des vôtres…Jamais…Il ne le sera jamais…Je le sais… »

Inias ferma les yeux et sourit…

« J'ai accompli mon devoir, je t'ai remise la lettre…Peu importe qu'elle ait pris du retard en route…Castiel est de retour…Fais tes adieux à Cass… »

Il disparut….La lettre vola un moment avant de tomber au sol…

Dean l'observa un long moment….Il avait juste envie d'hurler…

Il se pencha et la ramassa…Il la tourna dans ses mains…

Il n'avait pas envie de la lire, pas envie de savoir…Il porta la main à son bras…Là, où se trouvait la marque de sa délivrance à jamais gravée en lui…Invisible au regard des autres….

« Cass… »

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et aperçut les mots écrit de la main de l'ange…Il respira profondément…

« Dean,

Quand tu liras cette lettre, il sera probablement déjà trop tard pour moi…J'espère qu'Inias aura tenu parole….Il ne vous aime guère, vous, les êtres de chair et de sang mais il semble me vouer une certaine admiration que je n'arrive pas à comprendre… »

Dean sourit…Triste…

« Je suis « Au royaume blanc » , j'y suis déjà venu mais cette fois-ci, je crains que rien ne puisse à présent me sauver…Vous appelleriez ça chez vous, un centre de réhabilitation…Ici, on appelle cela l'enfer blanc…On dit qu'on en oublie la douleur de ses tortures…C'est faux, je me souviens de toutes celles qui m'ont été infligées lors de mon précédent séjour…Tu vois Dean, on a chacun notre cage ou notre enfer…Le Paradis n'échappe pas à la règle…

J'utiliserais mes dernières forces pour faire parvenir ce message à Inias….Je l'ai croisé chez son supérieur, Naomi….Il m'est loyal plus qu'à elle…Déjà en cela, son plan d'unification montre des failles…

Je vais t'oublier, toi et ton frère…Bobby et toutes ses années que j'ai partagé avec vous…J'ai mal à la gorge…Il parait qu'on appelle cela le chagrin…C'est ça…Je pense que j'ai du chagrin, Dean…Faut-il croire que je sois plus proche de l'humain que de l'ange… »

Dean retourna la feuille, il avait du mal à lire, ses yeux se brouillaient à chaque mots écrits par l'ange….

Il souffla et reprit sa lecture…

« J'ai appris que c'était elle qui m'avait sorti du purgatoire au prix du sacrifice de nombreuses grâces, me fallait-il encore cette culpabilité de plus…Elle est aussi la cause de mes absences et de ce sang qui coulait telles des larmes et qui te faisaient si peur, à juste titre…Elle n'a visiblement pas réussi à me convertir par la manière douce…

Je vais lutter, Dean mais je n'ai que peu de chance de réussir à lui résister…Après tout, je ne suis qu'un bébé dans un trenchcoat »

Dean renifla…

« Sache que peu importe ce qu'il m'arrivera dans un avenir proche ou lointain, je n'ai aucun regret si ce n'est celui d'avoir été la cause de la perte des miens…Naomi ne m'aurait pas libéré, je marcherais encore là où ma place était à jamais désignée…On a chacun notre route de la rédemption, la mienne n'aurait jamais dû connaitre de fin…

Promets-moi, Dean…Au nom de ce que j'aime à penser avoir été notre amitié, de devenir un homme meilleur…Oublie la rancœur et la haine….La vie est un magnifique cadeau, je suis content d'avoir pu en profiter même si sur mon éternité, cela n'aura été qu'un mince chapitre…Mais ce chapitre portera ton nom, Dean Winchester et j'espère qu'après « Le Royaume Blanc», mon père, si il existe encore, laissera une trace de toi en moi…

Tu vas me manquer, Dean même si je risque de ne plus savoir à l'heure où tu lis ses mots, si je me souviendrais encore de toi…

Dis à Sam qu'il mérite son bonheur, dis-le lui de ma part mais surtout de la tienne…Ne le juge pas, demain il sera peut-être trop tard pour les regrets…  
Fais le pour moi…

Adieu mon ami

Sois heureux

Vis pour moi…

Cass… »

Dean pleurait…Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter…Il avait du mal à respirer…Il se leva et se mit à faire les 100 pas dans la pièce, recherchant son souffle…Il finit tomber à genoux en serrant la lettre contre lui…

« Cass…Je t'en supplie bats toi…Ne me laisse pas… »

Il finit par s'effondrer au sol, en pleurs…Sous le poids du chagrin et de ses multiples regrets…Sam…Castiel….Il finit par s'endormir…

Quand il se réveilla…Le jour commençait à pointer…Il se releva et regarda les mots…

C'est alors qu'il aperçut au bas de la page, une annotation…

« Nb : Sam vit à Portland, il a pris le nom de votre mère…Va et ne te retourne pas… »

Il leva les yeux au ciel…Il plia la lettre chiffonnée et la remit dans l'enveloppe…Il la glissa dans sa poche intérieure….

Il quitta le Motel…La bouteille de Whisky resta sur le lit…

L'impala se gara devant une petite maison plein pied….

Il hésita à sortir

« Bon, j'y vais…Tu restes là hein… »

Il tapota sur un petit ange qui pendait à son rétroviseur…

Il se dirigea dans l'allée et frappa…La porte s'ouvrit sur un Sam aux cheveux coupés courts au visage épanoui…

« Dean ? » fit-il surpris

« Le nom de maman…J'aurais dû y penser »

Il resta sur le bas de la porte

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » se renfrogna le cadet….

« Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien… »

« Je vais bien, Dean »

« Bien…Tu es heureux…Tant mieux, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.. »

Il s'apprêtait à partir, il se sentait craqué et ne voulait pas le faire devant Sam…

« Dean…. »

Il s'arrêta…

« Viens…Entre… »

Il n'y eut pas d'embrassade ni d'effusion, juste cette impression que la vie reprenait là où elle s'était arrêter, à Lawrence…

Sam vivait avec Amélia qui avait choisi de poursuivre sa route avec lui…

Il travaillait comme consultant dans un cabinet d'avocat depuis un mois et demi…

« C'est génial ça, Sammy…J'ai pas tout raté avec toi… »

Il baissa le regard

« J'espérais chaque jour que tu viennes frapper à cette porte, Dean…Chaque jour que Dieu faisait »

« Ne me parle pas de Dieu, Sammy…S'il te plait »

Sam remarqua le regard soudain vide de Dean

« Cass ? »

Dean sortit, après un moment d'hésitation, la lettre de sa poche, il la fixa pendant quelques secondes et la lui tendit…

Le visage de Sam se marqua…Dean enfoncé dans le canapé avait juste à nouveau envie de chialer et cela le fichait en rogne…

Sam reposa la lettre, les larmes aux yeux…

« Tu n'as plus eu aucun contact avec lui ?… »

« Non…Je l'appelle tous les jours, je lui parle même si je suis sûr qu'il ne m'entend pas ou ne se rappelle plus de qui je suis… »

Il se frotta les mains sur le visage

« Mais bon…la vie continue.. »

« Tu chasses encore ? »

« J'ai levé le pied… »

« Et les tablettes ? »

« Les anges et les démons n'ont qu'à se démerder…J'en ai soupé de tout ça, Sammy…Cass… »

Il baissa le regard

« Le prix est trop lourd…Je n'ai plus la force d'en payer le tribut… »

« Tu vas faire quoi ? »

« Continuer le job du début…Les fantômes, les monstres et ce genre de trucs… »

Sam lui sourit

« C'est fini de me battre pour l'humanité, je vais me battre pour des personnes…Pour lui…»

Il reprit la lettre qu'il rangea dans sa poche

« Je ne veux pas que ses sacrifices et toutes les peines qu'il a endurée et toutes celles qu'il endure encore peut-être, soient vaines….Tu me comprends, Sammy ?»

« Je suis content de t'avoir retrouvé, Dean…Tu m'as manqué toutes ses années, perdu dans ta silence…»

« Faut croire que je suis lent à la détente… »

« Faut croire, oui…Ici, tu seras toujours la bienvenue, Dean…Tu es chez toi… »

« Merci, Sammy mais tu sais bien que chez moi, ma maison, c'est la route… »

« Ca veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas avoir un port d'attache… »

« Ni un ange qui veille sur moi… »

Sam lui sourit

« Tu crois qu'il est toujours là, avec toi ? »

« Il est là, Sammy… »

Il se prit le bras à hauteur de sa marque

« Il sera toujours avec moi…Et à force de lui parler, de lui relire cette lettre tous les jours…A force de lui raconter ce par quoi on est tous passé…Je sais qu'il reviendra…Je le sais, Sammy »

« Il y a des liens qui se brisent jamais… »

Ils regardèrent, ils s'étaient retrouvés…Dernier cadeau d'un ange…

Dans le bayou, Benny pour la 3eme fois du mois avait pillé la réserve de sang du dispensaire de la ville voisine…

Il buvait, le regard éteint quand il sursauta aux bruits d'un bruissement d'aile…

« Cass…Qu'est-ce que tu fous là…Je te croyais en mission en Australie.. »

« C'était le cas…Je vois que tu tiens ta promesse… »

« Je te l'ai dit…Je suis plus le monstre d'hier… »

« Je sais, Benny… »

L'ange se tenait droit…

« A mon tour de tenir la mienne »

Benny sourit…Castiel s'approcha…

« Je dois te dire merci, je pense, Benny » s'interrogea Castiel

« Y a pas de quoi…Y a rien de tel que de se rappeler qui on était… »

Castiel lui sourit mais sans aucune émotion sur son visage…

« Tu es prêt ? »

« Je ne l'ai jamais autant été… »

Castiel allait poser sa main sur son front quand Benny l'arrêta

« Quand tu reverras Dean….Promets-moi de lui dire que j'ai résisté…Que je ne l'ai pas trahi »

« Si un jour, je revois Dean, je t'en fais la promesse »

« Ca fait 8 mois maintenant, Cass…Tu crois pas qu'il serait temps ? »

« Je sais qui il est, ce qu'il a été pour moi…Il me parle…Je l'écoute…Mais je ne ressens rien qui me lie à lui…C'est étrange… » Il tiqua…

« Il vous suffira d'un regard… »

« Peut-être…Je dois aller faire mon rapport à Naomi….Finissons en tu veux ? »

« Merci … »

Castiel leva la main…

« Ca ne va pas être une sensation agréable…Tu ne me diras plus merci après… »

Benny lui sourit, Castiel posa sa main et se concentra…La lumière, sa grâce brillèrent aux travers de ses yeux...

Benny se mit à hurler en tombant à genoux…

Dans le bayou, un vampire venait de mourir…

Benny rouvrit les yeux…Castiel n'était plus là…Il sentit sa peau, elle était chaude…Il lécha son doigt, il y gouta le sel de sa peau…

L'ange avait tenu parole…Benny était chair et sang…L'humain avait repris sa place…

Castiel lui était apparu d'abord en pensée…Naomi, tellement obsédée par l'influence de Dean sur l'ange, avait laissé une faille dans la mémoire de Castiel dans laquelle il s'engouffra…  
Naomi avait oublié une chose à propos de cet ange si particulier, c'est que déjà à sa création, son père l'avait fait naître avec le doute en lui…Porte vers la réflexion…

Il était la révélation de Dieu…L'ange qui marcherait sur terre…Naomi, dans son Royaume Blanc, n'imagina pas un instant que Dieu ait pu avoir ne fusse que la moindre intention de créer une nouvelle race…

Pour elle, Castiel avait été perverti par les humains…Alors qu'en fait, il était l'ultime création du Père…

Castiel entra en contact avec Benny qui le reconnut alors que Castiel ne sut même pas ce qui le mena à ce monstre…Il aurait dû l'éliminer mais quelque chose en lui l'en empêcha…  
Il le revit plusieurs fois, son ancien compagnon d'infortune…Il lui parla du purgatoire…Du chasseur…

Dean…Ce sujet éveilla la curiosité de l'ange…Tellement qu'il finit par entendre la voix d'un homme…D'abord des murmures en écho...Son nom brisé…Celui de l'ange d'hier…

Celui qu'il fut et dont il ne se souvenait pas…

Il écouta Dean lire sa lettre d'adieux…

Il se savait donc relié à cet humain mais n'eut jamais l'envie de le rencontrer….

Il était, à nouveau, ange de Dieu…Se battant aux côtés des siens pour retrouver les tablettes…

Il croisa Crowley mais ne le reconnut pas…Il croisa l'Alpha et le tua sans chercher à savoir le pourquoi de son existence…

Il suivait les ordres mais en même temps, le doute commença à prendre place…

Dean roulait depuis bientôt une heure quand il aperçut enfin la vieille ferme…

Il sourit…Il se gara à quelques mètres, à l'abri d'un peuplier…

Il regarda l'ange qui pendait toujours à son rétroviseur

« Bon, Cass..Je compte sur toi pour ne pas me lâcher cette fois-ci car la dernière fois, j'ai failli y passer…Fais gaffe quoi... »

Il sortit, la portière grinça…

Il fouilla son coffre et sortit une machette…Il était un peu mal à l'aise de devoir chasser des vampires

Ca lui rappelait Benny, cet ami du purgatoire dont il n'avait plus aucune nouvelles, ce qui au fond, en était une bonne…

Il entra dans la grange …Il profitait de la clarté du jour pour pénétrer dans l'antre…Il en avait repérer 3 le jour d'avant...

Il grimaça quand il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient 3x plus…

Il sortit une croix de sa poche…Il s'approcha du premier vampire endormi et lui coupa la tête d'un geste sûr…Aucune réaction…

Il s'approcha du 2eme et fit de même mais cette fois-ci, la tête tomba dans un bruit sourd réveillant la vampire derrière lui qui se mit à hurler et réveiller tout le nid

« Ta gueule » Il lui coupa la tête d'un coup sec, le sang gicla sur son visage…

Un choc dans son dos et il se retrouva projeté au sol

« Un chasseur sur mon territoire… »

Il vit alors les 2 autres vampires rejoindre leur maitre….

« Tu vas me payer ça » Il pointa la femme décapitée

« Quoi ? C'était ta pute » grinça Dean

Le chef se pencha et l'attrapa par le col…

Tout à coup, un bruit qui fut familier à Dean…Les 2 compagnons du vampire se mirent à brûler de l'intérieur en hurlant…Leurs yeux s'éteignirent sous les flammes…Le Leader voulut fuir mais Dean profita de sa minute d'inattention pour attraper sa machette et lui couper la tête à son tour…

Les 2 autres corps s'effondrèrent au sol…Dean n'osa pas lever le regard..

Mais il en vit assez...Ses chaussures et le bout de son trenchcoat…

« Cass… » murmura-t-il

« Pardon ? »

Dean ferma les yeux….Cette voix, sa voix…

« Tu es Dean ? »

Ce dernier perdit son sourire…Il se remit debout en s'appuyant sur la machette…Il finit par lever les yeux et croiser son regard…

Le bleu de ses yeux étaient plus intenses qu'avant…L'ange semblait plus puissant mais Dean ne put s'empêcher de le regarder avec tendresse…L'ange tiqua en penchant la tête

« C'est bien toi….J'en suis sûr à présent » sourit Dean

« Tu es Dean ? »

« Oui…Et toi, tu es Cass… »

« Je suis Castiel… »

« Désolé mais pour tu es et tu resteras toujours pour moi, Cass… »

L'ange fronça les yeux …

« J'entends ta voix qui me parle…J'entends les mots que j'ai écrit et que tu me lis… »

Dean lui sourit

« Ca fait 8 mois…Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu te pointes ? »

Il tiqua à nouveau, Dean eut un pincement au cœur

« Putain, mec…Me dis pas que tu te souviens pas de moi...De l'enfer où tu as plongé dans la fournaise pour me sauver »

Dean releva la manche de sa chemise…

« Ta marque est en moi…Cass…Il faut que tu te souviennes »

L'ange s'approcha en fixant le bras nu…Il tendit la main et la posa…Dean ressentit une chaleur douce…

« C'est moi…C'est Dean, Cass… »

L'ange ferma les yeux…Dean vit son visage se crisper…Il tomba à genou…

Dean fixa le plafond

« Bas les pattes, salope … »

Il entoura Castiel de symboles de protection qu'il traça du bout de sa machette sur le sol…Il se coupa la paume de la main et dessina avec son sang le symbole qui chasserait les anges…

Castiel se détendit

« Bouche pas de là et t'avise surtout pas de te barrer… »

L'ange s'accroupit sur un genou et sortit sa lame…Dean eut un mouvement de recul…

Castiel se mit à parler en énochian…

Inias accompagné d'un autre ange apparut…Dean s'accroupit prêt à poser la main sur le symbole…

« Non » ordonna Castiel…Il se redressa, fier comme l'ange que Dean rencontra pour la 1er fois dans une même grange, des années auparavant…

« Castiel…Tu dois nous suivre…Tu n'as nulle part où fuir »

« Qui te parle de fuir, Inias ?...Cet humain est lié à moi…Pourquoi ? Parle…»

« Tu te rappelles de lui ?….Ca ne se peut pas…Tu….Naomi… »

« Tu crois que d'avoir arraché mon âme à fait de moi son pantin, Inias…Je pensais que tu me respectais pour plus que cela… »

Castiel resta froid et droit…Dean ne pouvait en détacher le regard…Il en avait presque peur…

« Effacer une mémoire ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'on en efface les traces de vie…On n'efface pas une mémoire, Inias…On en interdit seulement l'accès…. »

« Tu ne vas quand même pas te dresser contre le Paradis, Castiel…Dois je t'en rappeler les dernières conséquences ? »

« Sur ce point, je n'en ai rien oublié…Utiliser ma culpabilité comme arme contre ma mémoire, c'était l'atout de Naomi…C'était oublié que Père m'a créé avec une arme bien plus redoutable…Le doute…Et cela, Naomi ne pourra jamais l'effacer parce qu'il est inscrit dans ma grâce…Ce doute qui m'ouvre la porte de l'humanité…Celle de la libre pensée… »

« Tu sais ce que cela signifie ? »

Castiel sourit, distant...

« Tu veux être celui qui me portera le coup fatal, Inias ? »

Il baissa le regard

« Jamais… »

« Et toi, Ganaël ? »

« Jamais… »

« Répétez lui les mots prononcés…Tous…A elle, de prendre la responsabilité de ma mort en devenir…A elle, de voir si l'œuvre de ce Père qu'elle vénère tant doit être éliminer…Saches que je ne ferais rien qui pourrait nuire aux miens…Mais saches aussi que tout ange qui se dresserait sur ma route pour m'empêcher d'y avancer, sera un obstacle que je me devrais d' éliminer… »

Inias le regarda

« Que vas-tu devenir ? »

« Ce que pourquoi Père m'a créé…L'ange qui marche parmi les hommes… »

« Tu vas le suivre…Lui qui t'a plus souvent tourner le dos qu'ouvert les bras… » siffla Inias

« Je ne sais ce qui me lie à cet humain mais notre destin semble être lié…Que la volonté de Père soit faite… »

« Adieu, Castiel….Nos routes se séparent ici… »

« Adieu, Inias…Et n'oublie pas qu'il n'est nulle obligation à agir contre sa volonté… »

Un bruissement d'aile et Dean se retrouva seul avec Castiel….Il ne sut comment réagir…Castiel savait qui il était mais ne semblait se souvenir de rien de leur passé commun…Toute leur histoire avait disparue…Seul le lien semblait indestructible…

« Tu te souviens vraiment plus de moi, Cass ? »

« Non…Je ne connais de toi que ce que l'on m'en a dit et ce que j'en ai entendu… »

Dean baissa le regard, un pincement au cœur puis il sourit

« On recommence tout à zéro alors »

Castiel tiqua…Dean s'avança en lui tendant la main…

« Salut, je m'appelle Dean Winchester… »

L'ange le regarda curieux puis lui serra la main…

« Hello, Dean »

Dean ferma les yeux...Il l'attendait depuis si longtemps cette phrase si anodine mais qui avait tellement d'importance pour lui…

Dean posa sa 2eme au-dessus de celle de l'ange…

«A toi… » l'incita Dean

Il fronça les sourcils…Dean lui indiqua leurs mains du regard…

« Je suis Castiel, Ange du Seigneur… »

«Hello, Cass…Heureux de refaire ta connaissance… »

Castiel sourit et ses traits se détendirent…

« Je te jure de ne plus refaire les mêmes erreurs avec toi...Jamais…Je t'ai retrouvé, je ne veux plus te perdre… »

« Perdre quoi ? » Castiel tiqua…

Dean desserra son étreinte…

« Ca…Simplement ça…»

Il lui sourit, Castiel lui sourit à son tour…

« Allez viens…Je dois te présenter à quelqu'un… »

Castiel stoppa net….

« Benny.. »

« Quoi, Benny ? » Dean, inquiet…

« Il me fait te dire qu'il n'a jamais trahi ta confiance »

Dean sourit

« Tu l'as vu ? »

« Oui…On a parlé...Du purgatoire…De toi…Longtemps… »

« Comment va-t-il ? Il ne m'a plus donné de nouvelles depuis des mois…»

« Je l'ai guéri…Il va bien… »

Castiel passa devant Dean et sortit

« Comment ça guérit ? »

« Il est humain à présent comme il l'a toujours voulu…Il l'a mérité, il a tenu parole… »

« Sans blague, c'est vrai ? »

Castiel le regarda, suspicieux

« Je ne mens jamais… »

Dean allait répliquer mais se retint…Castiel était sincère…

« C'est vrai, j'avais oublié…Rappelles-moi juste de ne jamais t'apprendre à mentir… »

« Où va-t-on ? »

« Portland… »

« On se retrouva là-bas » Il s'apprêtait à disparaitre...

« Tu restes ici » Dean avait presque crié ses mots…

« Pardon ? »

« Tu vas m'accompagner… »

« Dans cette chose… » Il pointa la voiture en faisant la moue

« T'inquiètes, tu vas voir…Tu vas finir par l'adorer ma voiture... »

Il ouvrit la portière

« Allez…Fais-moi plaisir…Viens…On a du temps à rattraper… »

Castiel hésita

« Cass…S'il te plait…Ca fait passé 8 mois que j'attends ça… »

Castiel, à contre cœur, s'installa à l'avant…

Il resta assis, raide, mains sur les genoux…Dean ne mit à rire

« Quoi ? »

« Non…Je suis…»

« Tu as l'air…Content… »

« Je le suis, Cass…Putain, t'as pas idée… »

Il démarra…

« Pourquoi tu ne dis jamais mon nom ? »

« Parce que Cass, ça te va mieux…Mets ta ceinture »

« Mais j'ai déjà une ceinture ! »

La voiture s'éloigna…On pouvait entendre Dean rire…

Naomi apparut…Mains derrière le dos, raide…Inias à ses côtés…

« On fait quoi ? »

« Rien…On se passera d'eux…Il faut croire que leurs destins sont liés au-delà de toutes les volontés…Il n'est pas dans mon intention de me mettre contre celle de Dieu…Il le veut libre…Qu'il le soit…Nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter…Une mission à accomplir... »

Ils disparurent….

Fin…..


End file.
